Always
by FullmetalCardGames
Summary: Crossposted from my Ao3, akirafudoismybitch. When you're a vampire hiding amongst society, trying to hide it even from your roommate and boyfriend leads to stupid 3am explinations of behaviors. And body temperatures. Also they're not like. Giants in this world like Araki thinks these 20 something year olds should be.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.34px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Everyone on campus knows about the night-owl odd couple. The popular big ray of sunshine with the kind blue eyes, ended up with the blonde goth, with the sharp red eyes (whether or not they were contacts was a popular debate) and a sharper tongue if anyone dared to question the basis of their relationship./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.34px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was late saturday night. Jonathan lays nearly fully asleep on thier shared couch, Dio wide awake of course and reading through an assigned book./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.34px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dio..." a sleepy voice starts from the other side of the couch, "You're always so awake the whole night...even if I slept in during the day like you did. I don't think I'd make it past 5."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.34px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I've just been on this schedule so long, my body is used to it, I suppose."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.34px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jonathan hums in acceptance of the answer, before yawning and repositioning on the couch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.34px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Surely going to the actual bed would be more comfortable, Jojo." Dio closes his book after marking the page, and gets up. He moves around the front of the couch and lightly sets his fingers on Jonathan's half asleep face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.34px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're cold..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.34px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Always."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.34px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why is that?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.34px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well...isn't there a phrase like, 'cold hands but a warm heart'? It's something along those lines."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.34px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""'m not sure" a yawn pauses Jonathan's sentance, "how many people would agree that phrase really applys to you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.34px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So rude!" Dio feigns hurt as dramatically as he can, getting a tired laugh out of Jonathan, "You've wounded me dear sir, and here I thought we were meant to be defiers of the nay-sayers who tell us it could never be!" The blonde ends his mini preformance with a dramatic fall back onto the couch, mostly landing on Jonathan in the process. He can feel the warmth of the brunette radiating through his hoodie./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.34px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're warm." He pauses, "It's a lovely contrast to me don't you think? But contrasts are all I ever find Im afraid. Nothing could ever compare to me, Dio, afterall."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.34px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dio, come on, you're starting to sound like one of your characters from your Shakespeare study. Calm down."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.34px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah, but you'd still love me even if I were somehow to turn into such a caricature over time, yes? Maybe that's just who I am deep down inside. Or maybe even another universe?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.34px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course, Dio. Always."/p 


End file.
